


Offer

by sinofwriting



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Monty makes an offer that at first she's able to refuse, but as the hours go by, she has to give in.





	Offer

Bryce, Justin, Zach, and a few other jocks look at each other surprised as a girl they don’t know comes up to their table. Up to Monty.

She looks around the table with a slightly nervous look on her face, before she looks at Monty, the only who isn’t surprised by her appearance.

“Is your offer still up from this morning?” She asks.

Monty, pretending not to know, grins at her, “Which one? The let’s skip school one or the other.”

She rolls her eyes at him, “The other.”

He nods, “Yeah, it’s still up.” He leans forward slightly, having been sitting with his back against the table the whole time. “I would say let’s go to my car, but I let one of the guys borrow it, so he could get some stuff really quick.”

Bryce raises an eyebrow at Justin, to him this sounded a lot like a hookup. “Hey, Monty. Who’s this?”

Monty looks at him, “A friend.”

Bryce looks at him surprised, but nods. “Okay then.” He then looks at Y/N, “Since Montgomery here has lost all his manners, my names Bryce.”

Y/N nods, “Yeah, I know. You can’t go a week in this school before finding out your name.” She looks at Monty, “So really the offer isn’t on the table.”

He shakes his head, “No, it is.” He then grins up at her, “we’ll just have to do it here.”

“You’re joking.”

Montgomery shakes his head, no. Leaning back against the table and pats his thighs, “come here.”

She narrows her eyes, “if anyone takes a picture and then posts it somewhere, you are beating them up.”

“Done.” Monty tells the girl, not shocked at her condition.

With a sigh, she sets her bag by his feet before climbing in his lap, practically straddling him. One of her arms going under his, while the other goes around his neck, hand playing with the hair lying there, as she buries her head in the crook of his neck.

Monty’s arms immediately wrap around the girl once she gets comfortable, one around her lower back, hand nearly resting on her ass, the other hand going into her hair, to hold her close to him, as he whispers a few words in Spanish to her.

Then in English he says, “I’ll wake you up five minutes before.”

Nodding slightly, she lets out a small yawn before her eyes flutter shut.

The rest of the table looks at each other with wide eyes, the same questions running through their minds.


End file.
